After a friday night
by Anye
Summary: Una fiesta, muchas bebidas y la persona equivocada pueden cambiar todo. ¿Acaso una relación casual o un enamoramiento al final? Kagami no lo sabe aún. [Aokaga] Futuro UA
1. El anterior Viernes por la noche

**After a Friday night**

**Autor**: Anye

**Fandom**: Kuroko no Basuke

**Pareja**: Aomine x Kagami, hints Midotaka.

**Advertencia**: M+. Vocabulario. Escenas explícitas (dentro de poco). Futuro. Días universitarios.

**Notas**: Bueh, amo está pareja así que decidí escribir algo sobre ellos. Esto suponía ser un one-shot, pero cuando lo noté, ya era bastante largo y no había pasado nada aún. Por lo tanto serán unos pocos capítulos. Espero los disfruten. Y bueno, coincidencia fue que cayó en el mes de Aokaga! y cerca del cumple de KagamiXD! En fin, Feliz Aokaga mes! y Feliz cumpleaños Kagami!

* * *

**After a Friday Night**

Por Anye.

**Capitulo 1. El anterior Viernes por la noche.**

Intentó abrir sus ojos. Un molesto brillo atravesaba su retina y no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que ese rayo de luz le había causado tanto dolor. Llevó su mano hasta su frente intentando evitar el paso de luz a sus ojos. Lentamente los abrió y lo primero que notó fue que el techo de su habitación tenía un color extraño y al moverse, también notó que esas sábanas que lo cubrían no eran las de su cama. En pocos segundos le golpeó que esa NO era su habitación, de otra forma esos rayos de luz no estarían martirizando sus ojos desde tan temprano. Gruñó un poco intentando descifrar dónde se encontraba y luego de concentrarse un poco recordó que la noche anterior había tenido una fiesta que de alguna forma se había convertido en todo un caos gracias a la barra libre de bebidas.

No quiso pensar más en ello, por lo que sólo se volteó en la cama en la que estaba, intentado así, volver a dormir, pues ahora su cabeza le martillaba anunciando la ineludible resaca que lo atormentaría ese día. Suspiró y cerró sus ojos, sin embargo, aquel leve ronquido que oía en la habitación evitaba cualquier intento de regresar a dormir. Dio un codazo a su costado para que ese molesto sonido se detuviera y fue cuando, después de mucho tiempo, sintió un pánico indescriptible.

Se sentó de inmediato en la cama y sin más observó a su otro costado donde yacía una silueta demasiado familiar para su gusto, pero que estaba totalmente cubierta con las sábanas –tanto que incluso su cabeza estaba cubierta –quizá la luz había ocasionado semejante posición, pensó y luego se reprochó por pensar en ese tipo de cosas y no en las importantes como: ¿Quién era aquella persona exactamente? y ¡¿Por qué diablos estaba en su cama?! Tomó aire y lentamente descubrió parte de su cabeza, una pequeña parte, lo cual fue más que suficiente para aterrarse y salir sin más de esa cama, notando al mismo tiempo que no traía una sola prenda encima y que había un montón de cosas desparramadas en la habitación que seguramente habían caído desde el escritorio y cama hasta el piso. Se sonrojó hasta las orejas. Buscó su ropa interior que había quedado sobre el sofá, prosiguió a rastrear su pantalón y fue prenda tras prenda dándose cuenta que había llegado a la puerta tras tomar su chaqueta. Ciertamente, esa trayectoria tenía mucha lógica. Se dio otra patada mental y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

Salió del departamento, tomó el ascensor y antes de lo pensado encontró la última puerta de salida del edificio. Cerró la cerca tras él y caminando tan sólo unos pasos más allá de aquel lugar, se poyó en una pared e intentó recordar qué diablos estaba pasando, sin poder evitar que su corazón dejara de latir de pánico.

Día anterior había sido viernes, uno común y corriente o _casi_ común y corriente. Había asistido a sus respectivas clases en la universidad, había almorzado con Kuroko como era lo usual de los viernes y luego tuvo entrenamiento por la tarde para el equipo universitario, pues como buen deportista, era un titular del equipo de básquet. Recordaba que antes de terminar de almorzar, Kuroko le mencionó que Kise estaba organizando una fiesta para así, después de mucho tiempo, reunirse con todos los que se habían vuelto sus amigos durante la secundaría y además, anunciando un nuevo éxito en su carrera como modelo. Sin mucho ánimo de asistir –pues eso implicaría dejar la práctica más temprano y nada de entrenamiento al día siguiente- rechazó la invitación amablemente.

Pero todo cambió cuando por la tarde y durante el entrenamiento, Tatsuya lo invitó a ir y al mismo tiempo Aomine anunciaba que también asistiría –aunque al parecer estaba casi tan emocionado como él- Y era cierto: Aomine, Kagami y Midorima habían terminado siendo reclutados por la misma universidad en Tokio, pues era bastante reconocida por sus equipos deportivos y él, en tanto pudiera jugar baloncesto, estaba contento. Aunque Tatsuya había entrado a esa universidad por voluntad propia alegando que quería pasar más tiempo con él y también los habían seguido Takao, Kuroko y Momoi entre otros (como los que ya se encontraban allí, siendo Imayoshi el que lo asustaba un poco).

Sin más escapatoria, Kagami había aceptado ir.

En la noche, Kuroko había venido por él con una muy amigable Momoi colgada de su brazo para evitar que este escapara. Y entonces los tres se encaminaron al bar donde se llevaría a cavo la reunión y que Kise amablemente había reservado por esa noche.

Tenía que aceptar que se había divertido mucho. Se había encontrado con personas que no veía desde hace tiempo, había probado todo tipo de bebidas que el barman disponía para degustar, ya que como todos bien sabían, él no era para nada de baile. Mientras las chicas y algunos de los chicos disfrutaban de la pista, él se había limitado a quedarse en la barra, en alguna mesa jugando algo como pocker junto a Midorima e incluso había tenido un reto de dardos con Aomine, Tatsuya, Kise, Takao e Incluso Kasamatsu (al parecer estos últimos dos se llevaban muy bien pese a la desaprobatoria mirada de Midorima).

Recordaba haber visto como Kasamatsu, ya algo pasado de bebidas, había empezado a hablar amigablemente con Takao que claramente nunca había tenido problemas para sociabilizar "íntimamente" con nadie. Y antes de darse cuenta, Midorima se lo había llevado arrastrando a quién sabe dónde. Quién diría que Midorima terminaría siendo un novio tan celoso y para empezar ¡¿Quién imaginaría que Midorima y Takao terminarían siendo pareja?! Por otro lado, Kise y Momoi se peleaban por llamar la atención de Kuroko, que como siempre estaba demasiado entretenido con todo lo demás; aunque ocasionalmente se lanzaban miradas de curiosidad entre ellos y también lo veía compartir con Izuki y Hyuga. ¡Jamás olvidaría como éste último había terminado sobre Koganei besándolo en un intento de atrapar unas bebidas que este le había quitado! Todos en ese momento habían empezado a reír ante el sonrojado rostro de estos dos y además ante los gritos histéricos de Hyuga. Tatsuya había desaparecido en algún momento en medio de la noche, si mal no estaba, cuando el buen humor de Atsushi había empezado a esfumarse y se lo había llevado junto con una o dos personas que iban por el mismo camino.

También vio como Sakurai estaba totalmente avergonzado al haber llamado la atención de más de una chica que ahora se portaban muy amigablemente con él. Y realmente no sabía si alegrarse o ayudarlo a escaparse de ellas. Y entre muchos otros estaba Aomine, que en ese momento había retado a Imayoshi y Wakamatsu para ver quién terminaba primero una botella de Brandy. Los tres habían empezado muy tranquilamente pero poco a poco los efectos de alcohol los había puesto más competitivos, a tal punto que antes de lo previsto, Aomine había terminado toda la botella y tan sólo poco después Wakamatsu terminaba la botella también y en tercer lugar terminó Imayoshi, aunque para sorpresa de todos, este último estaba bastante "compuesto" a diferencia de los otros dos. Y por supuesto no era un misterio que tan sólo unos minutos después y ya bajo todos los efectos del alcohol, Wakamatsu intentará conseguir aún más bebidas y ligar con un par de chicas en ese lamentable estado. Aomine por otro lado había terminado en el baño acompañado de Kuroko y Momoi devolviendo todo lo que su estómago podía y sin aprender aún la lección había seguido bebiendo. Y antes de darse cuenta todos estaban en otro universo, incluso él mismo se arrepentía de sobre manera el haber aceptado esas últimas bebidas de Kiyoshi, pero después de todo, era Kiyoshi. Luego de ello se había sentado en una de las mesas del bar y mientras intentaba no perder la conciencia –ya que esas bebidas finalmente estaban trabajando –sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado, aunque no le había prestado atención. Lo siguiente que recordaba era haber visto todo el lugar donde ya no habían muchas personas, algunos aún seguían bebiendo –era el caso de Izuki, Kiyoshi, Imayoshi e incluso los acompañaba Midorima y juraba que entre ellos estaba también Akashi y Mayuzumi (aunque seguramente ninguno de ellos estaba en tan lamentable estado como el resto de ellos). Kuroko había desaparecido. Takao estaba dormido en una mesa. Hyuga hablaba quién sabe de qué a un adormilado Mitobe. Curiosamente Riko y Momoi conversaban amenamente en una de las mesas del fondo sin importarles el resto de los presentes.

Y si, definitivamente ya era hora de irse. Tendría que pedir un taxi.

Intentó pararse para llegar a recepción y cuando sus piernas no pudieron soportar su peso y volvió a caer en el sofá, pensó que quizá se había excedido un poco. Se apoyó en la mesa. Quizá descansando un poco o tomando una pequeña siesta se sentiría mejor y podría marchar a casa sin más, aún así, ahora tenía un pequeño problema que controlar y era que estaba algo… excitado. Ah, lo que hacía el alcohol.

Maldijo su suerte y luego de algunos minutos de pensamientos nada agradables había logrado tranquilizarse un poco. Lo que definitivamente no había esperado era que unos minutos después alguien lo empujara al respaldar del sofá y empezara a besarlo.

Tardó en reaccionar o quizá, realmente no le importaba reaccionar. Y lo que hizo, pues bueno, quién sea que fuese esa persona no besaba nada mal y todos sus esfuerzos por tranquilizar su parte baja fueron en vano, pues en tan solo un par de segundos que duró el beso, nuevamente estaba duro. Correspondió el nuevo beso, mordió esos labios que lo besaban con fuerza, jugó ferozmente con esa lengua y en cuanto se separaron para respirar un poco, Kagami no sabía si detenerse e irse inmediatamente o mandar al demonio lo poco que le quedaba de sentido común, pues Aomine, ahora lo empujaba más sobre el sofá intentando montarse sobre él.

Y si, Aomine Daiki ahora lo besaba. Aquel que proclamaba amar a las mujeres de copa D o cualquier cosa con pechos voluminosos. Aquel de quien su vida sexual no era un misterio pues siempre aparecían chicas descorazonadas que lo buscaban para algo más que un calentón de una noche, pues él nunca dormía con la misma persona dos veces, o al menos era lo que él sabía.

Pero no lo negaría, besaba bien y su amiguito allí necesitaba atención.

Lo siguiente que recordaba era que ambos estaban en el baño, besándose en uno de los compartimientos. Recordaba que tan sólo se habían tocado un poco allí y cuando quiso detenerse (después de todo había caído en cuenta que ese con el que se besaba era nada más y nada menos que Aomine y tendría que verlo a la cara todos los días), no lo dejó escapar.

Habían llegado a la casa más cercana después y luego de casi desnudarse por completo, se dieron cuenta del problema. Él definitivamente no sería el de abajo y aparentemente Aomine pensaba lo mismo. Empujó a Aomine sobre el sofá e intentó desnudarlo por completo. Aomine disfrutó sus caricias pero cuando sus intenciones se hicieron notorias, en un rápido movimiento del moreno, habían terminado en el piso. Y realmente no recodaba como habían terminado sobre la cama. Sólo… sólo, oh.

-Maldición… -se dijo a sí mismo sin querer recordar más de lo que había pasado. Buscó su teléfono y ¡demonios!, no estaba por ningún lado, pero estaba seguro que pronto sería medio día, así que lo mejor sería regresar a casa luego de pasar por las Maji-burger que estaban cerca. Al menos llevaba su billetera con él. Suspiró y empezó a caminar sin voltear la mirada hacia atrás. Maldecía inmensamente a Aomine. Y lo peor de todo, era que ahora debía lidiar con eso todos los días, pues él era una de las pocas personas que veía todos los santos días de su existencia en la universidad y por si fuera poco, los fines de semana también lo veía en los partidos de la liga o en sus casuales uno a uno en las canchas callejeras. Si mal no recordaba aún estaban 60-45, con la ventaja para el idiota de Ahomine. Odiaba admitir que pese a ser un imbécil, él era aún uno de los mejores en baloncesto.

Compró una docena de hamburguesas y como pudo se dirigió hasta su departamento. Estaba totalmente agotado.

Una vez dentro, lo único que pudo hacer fue quitarse la ropa y meterse de inmediato a la ducha. Su cuerpo le dolía, su cabeza le martillaba y jamás admitiría que sus caderas lo atormentaban. Ese bastardo. Salió de la ducha y en cuanto se miró al espejo no pudo hacer nada más que reírse de sí mismo. Estaba hecho un asco. Su rostro agotado y un montón de marcas en su cuello y hombros. Claramente veía como unos dientes se habían incrustado cerca de clavícula. Suspiró y salió del baño. Comería todas esas hamburguesas y luego se tumbaría en su cama hasta que borrara todo eso de su cabeza o hasta que la vida lo obligara a levantarse de ella.

Se dirigió a la cocina y sin rodeos empezó a comer, aunque a diferencia de otros días, no pudo terminar esa cantidad de hamburguesas y se contentó con la mitad. Se dirigió a su habitación y sin más se tumbó en ella cayendo inconsciente en pocos minutos.

**-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-**

Se estiró en su cama tranquilamente deshaciéndose de los cobertores que estaban ahora asfixiándolo. Abrió sus ojos con pereza y se volteó para observar si había alguien a su lado. Y a diferencia de lo que esperaba, no había nadie allí. Bien, eso lo hacía mucho más fácil. No le prestó importancia y antes de volver a conciliar el sueño oyó aquel sonido peculiar que recordaba haber oído antes y que no dejaba de sonar. Buscó aquel teléfono y se desesperó cuando notó que este estaba botado al pie de la cama, se arrastró hasta él y con fastidió respondió.

-¿Ha? –tan sólo balbuceó aún adormilado.

-_Kagami-kun, que bueno que contestas, me preguntaba qué había pasado contigo anoche._

_-_¿Eres tú Tetsu? –Preguntó confundido -¿Kagami? –preguntó después.

-_¿Aomine-kun? Creo que confundí la llamada, lo siento mucho –_y oyó un corto silencio para después volver a oír unas palabras-._ Quizá… ¿Kagami-kun está por ahí?_ –preguntó lo último dudoso, todo señalaba que no se había equivocado de teléfono.

-_¿_Perdón_?_ –habló y de inmediato observó el teléfono. Ese definitivamente no era SU teléfono.

-_Me dijeron que anoche ustedes dos se fueron juntos_ –respondió un confundido Kuroko.

-¿Eh? –y sólo por si las dudas observó una vez más su habitación y no, no había nadie allí. Pero anoche definitivamente lo había hecho y… con un hombre. No es que antes no hubiera pensado en cómo se sentiría hacerlo con uno pero… simplemente. Demonios. No, eso no había ocurrido.

-_Intentaré contactar con él ya que parece no estar contigo. De todas formas ¿estás bien? Anoche parece que te excediste. _

- Estoy bien, anoche fue nada. Adiós Tetsu –y antes de que pudiera colgar oyó unas últimas palabras.

_-Por cierto Aomine-kun… si algo le pasó a Kagami-kun, te haré responsable_ –y se cortó la llamada. ¿Qué se creía Tetsu? ¿La mamá de Kagami? Y para empezar, ese chico era lo suficientemente grande como para cuidarse solo. Sus 190 centímetros eran un gran reto. No podía negar que había sido un problema lidiar con él en la cama. Pero por los dioses que había valido la pena, su perfectamente esculpido abdomen, sus fuertes brazos y aquellas piernas que se habían enrollado en él eran… ¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Después de todo sí lo había hecho con Kagami! ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? Ah, cierto, ese había sido el problema, no estaba pensando.

Volvió a acomodarse en la cama y observó a su costado. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? El lunes tendría que verlo en la universidad y no habría problema alguno si fuese una chica cualquiera, pues después de hacer un drama no las volvía a ver. Pero, era Kagami. Jugaban baloncesto en el mismo equipo (aunque lo odiase admitir), entrenaban juntos y por si fuera poco se habían jurado un uno a uno hasta que alguien llegara al 100. Tendría que aún verlo por cuarenta semanas más. Jamás perdería contra él y ya le había ganado sesenta veces (y eso que algunas le había dejado ganar). Gruñó una vez más y se deslizó de su cama, moría de hambre y el enterarse que su compañero nocturno no había sido cualquiera le hacía doler la cabeza a aún más, por lo que comería algo y después de un baño le caería bien una siesta.

Luego ya vería qué hacer. Fingir demencia siempre había sido lo mejor.

**-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-**

Tocó el timbre por décima vez sin una aparente respuesta. Empezaba a preocuparse. Pronto anochecería y aún no sabía nada de su mejor amigo. Sabía que tenía que estar bien. Aparentemente había pasado la noche con Aomine, no sabía bien los términos en los que habían pasado la noche pero según lo que había oído, quizá había sido en muy buenos términos, aunque debía admitir que estaba un poco impresionado por ello.

Tocó una vez más el timbre y se rindió. No, no había nadie allí. ¿Dónde podría llamar? Kagami vivía solo y con Aomine en dominio de su teléfono, lo hacía aún más difícil el dar con su paradero. Ciertamente podría llamar a su casa, pero nunca había sido necesario, por lo que ni siquiera tenía el número telefónico del lugar ¿Quizá llamar al bar para ver si sabían algo? Suspiró ya dispuesto a marcharse y antes de irse intentó una vez más el timbre y antes de que pudiera levantar el dedo de ese botón, se abrió la puerta violentamente.

-¡Ya para de una maldita vez! –gritó un irritado Kagami. El timbre había sonado una docena de veces. ¿Acaso había algún desquiciado que hacía eso? ¡Doce veces!

-Kagami-kun, ya me había hecho la idea de que no estabas aquí, pero me alegra que no sea así y estés completo demás –pues lo había escaneado de pies a cabeza y no estaba tan mal como esperaba encontrarlo.

-Kuroko ¿quieres causarme un derrame cerebral o qué? –y se hizo a un lado dejando la puerta abierta para que el más pequeño entrase. Llegó a su sala y sin más se derrumbó en el sofá -¿Pasó algo?-preguntó sin importarle que el peli-celeste lo viese en tal estado. Era Kuroko y estaba seguro que lo había visto en estados aún más deplorables.

- Quería saber si estabas bien –se sentó de manera muy familiar en uno de los sofás contrarios a donde estaba Kagami.

-Podías haber sólo llamado –dijo cerrando los ojos. La luz aún era muy dañina para él y ella se escurría por su gran ventana.

-Lo hice. Aomine-kun respondió la llamada y no pude ubicarte- y notó de inmediato que al tan sólo mencionar ese nombre Kagami se había tensado.

-Así que él tiene mi teléfono –dijo disimulando su nerviosismo y rascándose la cabeza -, ¿Te dijo algo? –preguntó con curiosidad. No creía que Aomine fuese capaz de decir detalles de su vida íntima sólo porque si. Pero era Kuroko, ambos confiaban en Kuroko, aunque él no tendría el valor para decirle lo que había ocurrido. Quizá sería mejor fingir que nada había ocurrido y ya, porque para él mismo, esto era algo sin precedentes.

-Al parecer no sabía que habías pasado la noche allí –y observó con atención al pelirrojo notando una fugaz mueca de decepción atravesar su rostro –Porque… ¿pasaste la noche allí, verdad? –preguntó con curiosidad.

-Sí, algo así. No te preocupes, sólo fue que el departamento de Aomine estaba más cerca que el mío y ambos estábamos muy ebrios. Mañana iré por mi teléfono, disculpa por haberte hecho venir hasta aquí sólo por eso –y lo observó sin más bostezando.

-No tienes por qué disculparte Kagami-kun. Sólo quería saber si todo estaba bien. No es muy común que Aomine-kun y tú se vayan juntos –respondió amablemente.

-Ya te dije, no tienes por qué preocuparte– volvió a decir con tranquilidad. Kuroko tan sólo hizo una nota mental de que luego debía hablar con Aomine. Si había ocurrido lo que creía que había ocurrido, Aomine tendría que dar un par de explicaciones. Esas marcas en el cuello de Kagami debían tener una explicación y estaba seguro que el pelirrojo no empezaría ese tipo de cosas con cualquiera. Hablando de las marcas ¿Kagami se habría dado cuenta que las portaba? Pues estaba muy tranquilo al respecto de ello.

-De todas formas Kagami-kun –y mostró una bolsa –te traje algo para la resaca –Kagami lo observó-. Sé que ya es algo tarde, pero espero aún te sirva de algo.

Kagami sonrió. Debía agradecer que Kuroko se preocupara así por él, pues no había muchas personas que hicieran ese tipo de cosas. Agradeció y tomó lo que el más bajo había traído y desapareció en la cocina sin más. Kuroko lo observó con tranquilidad mientras preparaba lo que había traído y tomando su teléfono empezó a escribir tranquilamente un mensaje mandándolo antes de oír a Kagami.

-Kuroko ¿quieres una hamburguesa? –preguntó desde la cocina, pues se le había vuelto a abrir el apetito y aún tenía seis hamburguesas.

-¿Tienes un batido de vainilla? –y sólo sintió que Kagami se acercaba a él y le empujaba la cabeza.

-No estamos en las Maji-burger –respondió y le lanzó la hamburguesa con una confiable sonrisa en su rostro –Pero puedes comer eso.

-Kagami-kun me debe un milkshake de Vainilla por haberme tomado todas estas molestias –sonrió Kuroko y Kagami rió.

-Sólo por esta vez tienes razón. ¿Te parece mañana? –y Kuroko simplemente afirmó antes de que ambos tranquilamente empezaran a comer ante los esporádicos comentarios entre ambos.

**-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-**

-¡Aomine! –gritó a lo lejos esa molesta voz. ¿Qué hora sería? Pues perecía ser que el sol ya se ponía.

-¡Aomine! – volvió a oír y lo siguiente que sintió fue que había sido arrastrado hasta el piso. Miró arriba algo aturdido y allí parada a uno de sus lados estaba Satsuki con una mirada enfadada y las manos en su cintura. Sí, a veces esa mujer daba miedo. Se sentó sin más en el piso y se rascó la cabeza antes de bostezar y darse cuenta de donde realmente estaba.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó sin mirarla unos segundos después.

-¿Ya pronto anochecerá y piensas seguir durmiendo?

-Es sábado y no tengo nada que hacer. Déjame en paz.

-Dai-chan, ahora vives solo, debes cuidarte más–bufó algo molesta, después de todo, no podía enfadarse realmente con él-. Te traje algo de comer. Tetsu-kun me dijo que seguramente no habías comido nada –y sonrió dando unos pasos atrás. Aomine la miró con algo de fastidio y sin más se levantó. Tenía suerte que al medio día había tenido la decencia de ponerse algo de ropa, pues habría sido algo incómodo de otra forma, aunque tan sólo se tratase de un par de shorts. Observó extrañado a Satsuki que se había quedado viéndolo algo sorprendida. ¿Qué? ¿Traía algo en la cara o qué? Y antes de poder preguntarle algo más, la pelirrosa habló.

-Espero esas marcas desaparezcan para el lunes Dai-chan –y sin más salió de la habitación. Aomine entonces no supo que responder, pues no sabía de qué diablos estaba hablando. Se dirigió al espejo y por primera vez en el día se contempló en él y… simplemente… era increíble. ¡Su clavícula traía un montón de chupones! Sin contar que su hombro mostraba una perfecta mordida en él y ni mencionar los pequeños moretones que estaban a lo largo de su cuello y bajaban hasta su torso. Para empezar ¿Cuándo habían ocurrido todas esas marcas que él no había ni sentido? ¡Ese maldito de Kagami! No recordaba haber tenido tantas marcas en toda su vida. Pero a diferencia de lo que pensó, no le molestaba en absoluto. Se rió de ello, tomó una playera y se la puso antes de ir al comedor.

Satsuki ya había dispuesto todo para tener la cena. Se sentó como si nada y empezó a comer sin más. No tenía nada que decir al respecto y la pelirrosa tampoco dijo nada en lo que duró la comida. Una vez terminada la cena, Aomine pensó en retornar una vez más a su habitación y volver a derrumbarse en su cama, pero antes de lograrlo Momoi lo detuvo.

-Dai-chan… ¿estás bien?- y era un pregunta honesta la de su amiga. A lo que simplemente respondió.

-Claro que lo estoy… y gracias por la comida. Tetsu y tú siempre se preocupan de más –y de nuevo se dispuso a retirarse a su habitación. Satsuki sabía donde quedaba la puerta de salida.

-Y Dai-chan… sólo espero que no tengas noches así de salvajes antes de los campeonatos –rió Satsuki antes de dirigirse a la puerta de salida. Ya habría tiempo de cuestionar a Aomine al respecto y ese día no era el indicado, pues se notaba que estaba de muy mal humor.

-¡¿Eh?! –y cuando se giró a mirarla ella ya iba de salida.

-Dai-chan, cuídate un poco más o Tetsu-kun y yo nos preocuparemos aún más por ti. Buenas noches –y sonrió saliendo de la casa sin más, era suficiente para ella saber que Daiki estaba bien. Aomine se rascó la cabeza. Ella siempre era así y le llamó la atención que por primera vez no le había preguntado quién había sido su compañera nocturna. Pues siempre venia a advertirle todo lo que sus actos podían ocasionar, aunque finalmente terminaba haciéndolo de todas formas. Aún así debía agradecer que haya sido de esa forma. No estaba de humor para dar explicaciones a Satsuki, no era su madre (aunque tampoco es que le diera muchas explicaciones a ella).

Entró a su habitación y se tendió en la cama una vez más. Todo ya estaba oscuro aunque no habían tardado tanto en tener la cena. Prendió una lámpara y dio un vistazo a su habitación. Si mal no recordaba, estaba hecha un caos al medio día, ahora que la miraba un poco, todo había casi retornado a su lugar de origen. Quizá Momoi lo había ordenado un poco antes de despertarlo. Se movió un poco en el lugar y encontrando su teléfono observó si tenía alguna llamada perdida o un mensaje. Encontrando que había varios de Momoi preguntando cómo estaba y en algunos casos en dónde estaba. Encontró un mensaje de Tetsu que decía que no podía contactar con Kagami y que si podía llamarlo él ya que seguramente en su móvil estaría el teléfono de su departamento, y otro de la noche anterior preguntando si ya estaba en casa. Había un mensaje de Wakamatsu que lo retaba de nuevo a una botella de Brandy. Y un par más que eran mensajes insulsos. Bostezó dejando a un lado el teléfono y notando que el teléfono de Kagami ahora estaba a un lado del suyo. Le entró curiosidad de saber qué podría tener el pelirrojo ahí dentro. Lo tomó tan sólo para descubrir que traía un patrón contraseña. Bufó y sin más botó el teléfono y se recostó. Bueno, habría sido muy fácil si podría entrar a indagar a ese teléfono así por así.

Observó el techo de su habitación y sin poder conciliar el sueño pensó que lo mejor sería ver algo en televisión. Era sábado y los sábados siempre eran buenos días para ver algún partido de la NBA. Prendió la TV y antes de pensarlo los Lakers jugaban en el torneo de la temporada. Muchas veces él mismo se había imaginado siendo parte de la NBA. Cuando era muy joven y disfrutaba del baloncesto como no lo hacía con nada más. Pero cuando este se había vuelto aburrido, también había dejado de tener esa aspiración. Por algún motivo pensó que jamás habría nadie tan bueno como él ni en la NBA. Dejó libre una pequeña sonrisa pensando que había sido tan ingenuo. Ciertamente, no había nadie tan bueno como él en Japón, pero había alguien que era _casi_ tan bueno como él. Y ese no era otro más que Kagami Taiga, pero el tan sólo hecho de recordar su nombre y aquella estúpida sonrisa que siempre ponía, le hizo recordar escenas de lo que había ocurrido en esa cama la noche anterior.

Se dio una patada mental. Si seguía pensando en ello se pondría duro y eso haría aún más difícil e incómodo el fingir que nada había pasado la siguiente vez que lo viese. Pero era inevitable. Ahora que estaba más lúcido pensó en un posible motivo del por qué había hecho algo así. Era verdad que estaba ebrio, era verdad que se había excitado por culpa del alcohol que corría en sus venas pero también era verdad que cuando había visto a Kagami en uno de sus pocos momentos de lucidez sólo había sentido unas incontrolables ganas de abalanzarse sobre él y devorarlo, cosa que de hecho, había ocurrido.

Para empezar, él nunca se había considerado gay o algo por el estilo. Para nada, amaba a las mujeres de grandes pechos, aquellas que además tenían un cuerpo envidiable y le suponían un reto. Pero… tampoco negaría que aquellos abdominales que había entrenado el pelirrojo eran gloriosos. Aunque nada que envidiar con los suyos de todas formas. También, pese a lo que dijera la gente, prefería a las mujeres que no eran tan escandalosas como Satsuki pues así podía tener una cena o algo por el estilo sin mucho parloteo y ese tipo de chicas más reservadas le parecían lindas. Pese a ello, tampoco negaría que comer docenas de hamburguesas viendo un partido de la NBA siempre le había agradado de sobremanera, después de todo, el idiota del pelirrojo nunca había tenido mucho que decir que no fuese de baloncesto y ¡diablos! Nada de eso explicaba el por qué lo había hecho. Se hundió en la almohada negándose a pensar más en ello.

Necesitaba… necesitaba un balón, una cancha y sentir al balón deslizarse de sus dedos. Sin pensarlo dos veces se puso un canguro, tomó su balón y tomando algunas pertenencias más se dirigió a la cancha. Necesitaba jugar baloncesto y dejar de pensar en estupideces que tenían un nombre.

Salió de casa sintiendo aquella brisa rozar su piel. En otras circunstancias le habría agradado, pero considerando que aún tenía ese molesto dolor de cabeza ocasionado por las bebidas, sólo quería apresurarse a llegar a esa cancha, detener todo lo demás y empezar a sudar todos los restos de alcohol que seguían en su cuerpo. Empezó a acelerar su paso y antes de pensarlo estaba trotando hasta la cancha. Ese sería un buen calentamiento. Pasaron largos minutos antes de que lograra alcanzar la cancha y una vez allí sin pensarlo dos veces se deshizo de su canguro y botando a un lado lo demás empezó a driblear perdiéndose en la agradable sensación que le provocaba el lanzar el balón una y otra vez.

Si, amaba esa sensación. Pese a todo, el baloncesto era grandioso. No tenías que pensar más de lo debido, tenías un claro objetivo en la mente, algo que alcanzar indudablemente y el cómo o el cuándo sólo dependía de la fortaleza individual para llegar a ese aro. No había problema en ello, ni inseguridades o dudas… si tan sólo todo fuese como el baloncesto. Dribleó con fuerza, saltó y una vez más un perfecto smash. Cayó en el piso algo agotado por la fuerza de sus botes y su pésima condición gracias a la noche anterior, se limpió el sudor con su playera y entonces intentó encontrar su balón que ahora estaba cerca de las graderías. Con pereza se arrastró hasta él para intentar tomarlo y cuando estaba cerca fue cuando notó una presencia que estaba seguro no estaba allí antes y al levantar la mirada tan sólo se encontró con esos inexpresivos orbes cian.

-¡Tetsu! –Alzó la voz -¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?! –después de tantos años, ese jugador fantasma aún sabía cómo espantarlo.

-Aomine-kun ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó con curiosidad.

-¿No es obvio? –y tomó el balón dribleándolo lentamente.

-Considerando como te encontrabas anoche, no imaginé que tendrías la fuerza para venir a jugar –sonrió el más pequeño. Pese a que no esperaba encontrase con Aomine, estaba feliz de que haya sido así, pues apenas minutos atrás había dejado la casa de Kagami y tenía un par de dudas que sacar de su mente, pero antes de poder siquiera preguntar algo más, vio como la pelota iba directo hacia él, atrapándola de reflejo, miró extrañado al moreno.

-Juega conmigo, no estoy en mi mejor condición, así que haz lo mejor que puedas –retó Aomine entrando a la cancha. Era perfecto, un oponente con quién jugar. Kuroko observó al peliazul y sin cuestionarlo más dejó sus cosas a un lado y empezó a driblear entrando a la cancha. Pronto sintió como el balón se esfumaba de sus manos y nuevamente veía a Aomine gravitar hacia la canasta. Sí, así de increíble era su primera luz y después de ello no supo cuanto tiempo pasó antes de que Aomine se sentara en la cancha agotado por su pequeño juego.

-Aomine-kun es increíble –dijo un agitado Kuroko sentándose a un lado –Pese a que no estabas en tu mejor condición perdí totalmente.

-Es sólo que eres muy malo Tetsu –río y se recostó en la cancha. Bien, ahora sí debía considerar regresar a casa. No sabía qué hora sería pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer y ahora su cuerpo le suplicaba una siesta.

-Es sólo que Aomine-kun es demasiado bueno –sonrío Kuroko y agarró la botella de agua de Aomine y sin más tomó de ella. Pasaron unos minutos de silencio antes de que Aomine decidiera que ya era hora de irse, se levantara y fuera por sus cosas.

- Te acompañaré a la estación Tetsu –fue lo único que dijo dando a entender que ya era hora de irse.

-Si –fue lo único que respondió antes de ir tras él, empezando a caminar con tranquilidad.

-Por cierto, ¿qué hacías tan lejos de casa? –preguntó el peliazul sin prestarle real importancia, sólo, le incomodaba el silencio entre ellos.

-Fui a ver a Kagami-kun ya que no podía contactarlo –respondió sin más.

-Hn… -tan sólo emitió. Ciertamente, el departamento de Kagami quedaba cerca de esa cancha.

-Por cierto –habló el más pequeño -, me dijo que mañana iría por su teléfono ya que tu lo tienes ¿verdad?

-¿Eh? –y lo miró directamente.

-¿Algún problema? –Aomine sabía que no tendría que haber ningún problema. Después de todo era Kagami y lo que había pasado sólo había sido las circunstancias regidas por el alcohol. Nada diferente a lo que había ocurrido con algunas chicas con anterioridad.

-Para nada –respondió con simpleza y antes de darse cuenta ya estaban en la estación. Aomine dejó ir a Tetsu y sin más se dirigió a su departamento. Sólo quería que todo terminase de una vez.

**continuará.**

Comentarios son bien recibidos.


	2. En Domingo

**After a Friday Night**

_Por Anye._

* * *

**Capitulo 2. En Domingo. **

-Aquí tienes –dijo tranquilamente el pelirrojo depositando un milkshake de vainilla delante de su sombra y dejando una bandeja llena de hamburguesas en el lado contrario de la mesa, depositándose allí poco después.

-Deberías dejar de comer tantas hamburguesas Kagami-kun, no es saludable –apuntó Kuroko observando como el más alto empezaba a devorar una tras otra.

-No siempre como hamburguesas y lo sabes –Kuroko sonrió ante el reclamo de Kagami y se limitó a tomar ese batido. Observó después al pelirrojo, pues ahora se habían sumergido en un extraño silencio, que si bien no era raro el silencio entre ellos, este era diferente, por lo que volvió a decir con tranquilidad.

-¿Algo te molesta Kagami-kun? –Y el pelirrojo sólo lo miró algo incómodo. No dijo nada por un par de segundos, dio un par de mordidas a su hamburguesa y entonces respondió.

-No es nada –y se embutió todo el resto de hamburguesa desviando la mirada.

-¿Tiene que ver con Aomine-kun? –preguntó con simpleza sin dejar de observarlo.

-¿Eh? ¡Claro que no! –y Kuroko de nuevo pudo notar un leve sonrojo en el rostro de Kagami. Era muy fácil de descifrar.

-¿Pasó algo entre ustedes? –volvió a preguntar ocasionando que ahora Kagami se atorara con su propia comida.

-¿Qué te hace pensar ello? –cuestionó luego de haber dejado de toser.

-Antes que nada Kagami-kun, te recuerdo que somos amigos desde de la secundaría y conozco a Aomine-kun incluso antes que eso, así que espero ambos puedan confiar en mí. También que me parece muy extraño que ayer hayan terminado en el mismo departamento y además tengas tantas marcas en tu…cuerpo y curiosamente Aomine-kun tenga casi la misma cantidad que tú. No me malinterpretes Kagami-kun, pero quienes hayan sido sus compañeras o compañeros nocturnos, son bastante salvajes. Y por cierto, anoche me topé con él en la cancha y jugamos un poco –confesó el peli-celeste. Kagami de inmediato se sonrojo por completo y suspiró.

-Tú ganas –dijo derrotado –, verás… no sé ni cómo decir esto –gruñó –después de la fiesta de Kise nos fuimos a su departamento y como imagino que lo sospechas, tuvimos… se-err relaciones se-… nos acostamos –terminó un avergonzado Kagami – ¡No sé como ocurrió! ¡Y no sé ni cómo mirarlo ahora! –se excusó cubriéndose la cara. Sí, eso era nuevo para él, tanto que ni siquiera podía imaginárselo de nuevo sin sentir un terrible remordimiento y una terrible vergüenza.

-Kagami-kun, sólo para que lo sepas, no tienes que darme excusas, lo que hagas con tu vida es tu problema, sólo que… desde ayer que tienes una expresión terrible y pensé que quizá querrías hablar de ello –y era verdad, pues ahora lo veía incluso más preocupado que el día anterior. Probablemente la resaca ya había pasado y ahora estaba lo suficientemente lúcido para reflexionar lo que había pasado y por tanto podía preocuparse aún más.

-¿No te incomoda que me haya acostado con él? –preguntó con curiosidad, observando al más bajo.

-¿Por qué debería?

-Porque me acosté con ÉL, es decir, es hombre y todo eso. Y más que eso, es el imbécil de Ahomine.

-Ya te lo dije, esas cosas son tuyas Kagami-kun. No me molesta porque es Kagami-kun y somos amigos –Kagami sonrió -¿Sientes algo por Aomine-kun? –finalmente pregunto el más bajo, pues daba su cabeza a que Kagami no haría algo así porque sí, después de todo no era esa clase de chico.

-¿Qué dices Kuroko? Claro que no, es decir, todos jugamos en el mismo equipo y si lo recuerdas, cuando recién empezamos la universidad no podíamos ni pararnos en la misma cancha sin terminar peleando –rió recordando ese primer año universitario–, ambos solemos jugar nuestro uno a uno, pues él es aún mi gran rival, no perderé jamás contra ese idiota; y si, es arrogante hasta los huesos y me obliga a cocinarle algo cada vez que pierdo un partido y eso definitivamente hace que ni siquiera seamos amigos… ¡no tendría que chantajearme así! así que claro que no Kuroko –y sin más se embutió otra hamburguesa.

-Para que no sean ni amigos pasan mucho tiempo juntos, Kagami-kun –rió un poco Kuroko.

-¿Umn? –tan sólo emitió y lo observó.

-Es decir, todos los miércoles almuerzas con él ¿verdad? –Kagami afirmó con la cabeza –Casi cada domingo desde hace decenas de semanas juegan un uno-a-uno –Kagami afirmó nuevamente –, y además ya no se pelean cuando tienen los partidos de la liga o asociación, el entrenador está muy contento que pueda usar a ambos en un partido.

- ¡Nos amenazó y sancionó sin poder jugar en un solo partido hasta que dejáramos de pelear! Por eso empezamos a jugar en las canchas callejeras –recordó con desagrado. Esa vez estaban tan enfadados el uno con el otro que se habían jurado un uno-a-uno hasta que alguien llegara al cien, la recompensa: ser la única estrella del equipo. Lastimosamente eso les estaba tomando más tiempo del que habían planeado, ahora que lo pensaba.

-Kagami-kun, ese no es mi punto –y volvió a tener la atención de Kagami –, sólo quería hacerte notar que después de tanto tiempo quizá ustedes se volvieron amigos.

Kagami no dijo nada. Sólo lo miró y ciertamente, él tenía un punto. Quizá sí eran amigos, pero eso no implicaba que sintiera algo por él además de una extraña amistad, ya que si bien, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, no salían a perder el tiempo a la calle como lo hacía con Kuroko, no hablaba horas de horas de cosas sin sentido como lo hacía con Tatsuya y no bromeaba de miles de cosas como lo hacía con Takao. Por lo tanto, no sabía qué tan amigos podían ser. Y estaba totalmente seguro que Aomine pensaba lo mismo, es decir, para Aomine lo que había pasado no sería nada más que un calentón de una noche con alguien más y él debería empezar a hacerse la idea de que había sido lo mismo, aunque ese pensamiento hacía que sintiese algo extraño que no podía identificar, pero lo que fuese, era desagradable.

-Puede que quizá seamos amigos, pero nada más Kuroko. ¡Ahg! Esto es demasiado complicado. De todas formas, ni una palabra a nadie. Esto jamás ocurrió ¿de acuerdo?

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso Kagami-kun –y Kuroko sonrió. Ahora debía hablar con Aomine, pues si bien él sabía que ese tipo de cosas para el más alto no eran la gran cosa, tendría que haber un motivo por el cual lo hubiese hecho con el pelirrojo. Después de todo, todas las chicas que alguna vez había conocido y que habían compartido algo con el moreno eran completamente desconocidas, (y sí, debía admitir que eso lo molestaba) que a los pocos días desaparecían y no volvía a saber de ellas, pero ahora se trataba de Kagami.

-Bien, creo que es hora de irse Kuroko –pues había terminado toda aquella bandeja de hamburguesas.

-Estoy de acuerdo Kagami-kun –y sin más se levantó para dirigirse tranquilamente a la puerta. Estaba seguro que le esperaba una semana problemática, pero al menos ahora el pelirrojo sabía que estaba de su lado.

-Y Kuroko… -oyó de repente –Gracias –sonrió el más alto antes de salir. Kuroko sonrió de igual forma y acomodó sus pertenencias antes de empezar a caminar para poco después oír-Y… esas marcas… ¿se notan mucho? –preguntó un tímido Kagami, después de todo, esa no había sido su intención en ningún momento.

-Una perfecta placa dental en el hombro izquierdo y un montón de marcas en el cuello, claro, sólo las que se pueden ver –rió observándolo, pues en ese momento no sabía donde ocultar el rostro. Sí, después de todo, Kagami no haría esas cosas porque sí, era demasiado caballero para eso. Rió nuevamente ante la actitud de Kagami y cambio el tema de conversación, después de todo, no estaban lejos de la estación y Kagami no había hecho nada malo, no necesitaba martirizarlo más de lo que él mismo ya lo hacía.

**-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-**

-Dai-chan ¿cuál te parece más bonito? –Entonces la pelirrosa le mostró un vestido amarillo y otro verde, pues viese por donde los viese ambos eran muy bonitos y no podría decidirse a cual llevar.

Aomine suspiró observando ambos vestidos ¿no eran iguales? Y para empezar ¿Cómo había terminado ahí? Cierto, la cena del día anterior había sido un truco, uno en el que seguía cayendo una y otra vez y ahora estaba obligado a hacer compras con Satsuki en deuda por haber sido alimentado por esa bruja.

-¿No son iguales? –preguntó observando ambas prendas.

-¡Claro que no Dai-chan!, este es un vestido amarillo apropiado para el verano y tiene un lindo listón –y se lo señaló –, este es uno verde más casual para llevar botas y poder salir de noche –y también se lo señaló. Aomine los volvió a ver y definitivamente eran lo mismo para él, por lo que sólo dijo:

-¿Por qué no llevas ambos? –y Satsuki lo observó interesada en sus palabras. A veces Daiki hacía trabajar su materia gris. Sonrió y respondió.

-Tienes razón –y sin más se dirigió a la caja para llevar ambos vestidos. Aomine sólo se botó en uno de los asientos, agotado de ese martirio. Aún así, no podía quejarse, después de todo era Satsuki la que se lo había pedido (aunque en este caso, la palabra apropiada a era obligado), y sabía que se lo debía muy a su pesar. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Satsuki regresara con él y lo arrastrara fuera de la tienda para llevarlo al patio de comidas y allí ofrecerle algo de comer. Bingo, ahora ya tenía su almuerzo asegurado, por lo que tan sólo pidió unas hamburguesas de Teriyaki. Minutos después vio como estas eran depositadas delante de él y no pudo evitar comparar sus dos hamburguesas dobles en la bandeja con la montaña de hamburguesas que solía comer Kagami. Siempre se había preguntado qué había en ese estómago para comer semejante cantidad y no engordar ni un gramo.

-Y bien Dai-chan… -dijo la pelirrosa agarrándolo desprevenido.

-¿Bien qué? –preguntó sin entender en absoluto sus palabras y ahora prestándole a tención.

- ¿Quién fue la afortunada la otra noche? O debería decir ¿desafortunada? –preguntó una entretenida Momoi.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia –y dio un gran mordisco a su hamburguesa. Definitivamente las que obligaba preparar a Kagami eran mejores, pensó.

-Pero ¡Dai-chan! Me lo debes.

-¿Uh? ¿Por qué debería decirte algo así? Y para empezar, ¿por qué te interesa tanto saber? –preguntó algo fastidiado por el interrogatorio.

-Bueno, para empezar, esas hamburguesas que estas comiendo no son gratis y segundo, soy tu mejor amiga y sé que hay algo que te ha estado molestando. Además tengo curiosidad de saber quién puede dejarte todas esas marcas –rió la pelirrosa –Nunca nadie te dejó tantas marcas Dai-chan.

Aomine observó aquellas hamburguesas y volvió a maldecir. Nunca volvería a aceptar comida de Momoi. Era un hecho. Aunque sabía que tampoco lo obligaría a decirlo, pero aún así su conciencia le pesaba muy en el fondo. Dejó de pensar en ello y concluyó que lo mejor sería simplemente dejar de dar tantas vueltas al asunto, por lo que simplemente respondió.

-Kagami –y dio otra mordida a su hamburguesa sin prestarle importancia.

-¿Qué tiene Kagamin? –preguntó algo desconcertada.

-Él dejó todas esas marcas –y sin más terminó su hamburguesa. Aunque aún quedaba el segundo round y aceptaba que no sabía que reacción esperar de la pelirrosa ahora.

-¡¿Kagamin?! , ¡Tetsu-kun no me dijo nada al respecto! –protestó la pelirrosa.

-¿Eh? –Y la observó atónito -¡¿Por qué Tetsu tendría que saber algo así?! –ahora protestó Aomine ¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?!

-Dai-chan. Tetsu-kun es el mejor amigo de Kagamin, seguramente él ya lo sabe. Además él me dijo ayer que te llevara algo de comer pues seguramente no habías comido nada en todo el día y estarías agotado, pensé que sólo se debía a que habías bebido mucho, aunque lo entendí cuando te vi con todas esas marcas y me preguntaba cómo lo supo Tetsu-kun, aunque no sospeché ni por un segundo de Kagamin.

-Tsk, como sea, fue Kagami ¿contenta? –y en ese momento no sabía qué pensar al respecto. Sabía que Tetsu era muy observador para algunas cosas, y considerando que día anterior había ido a ver a Kagami no era de sorprenderse que se hubiese dado cuenta de que algo había pasado. Por otro lado Momoi ahora lo sabía y estaba muy tranquila al respecto, aunque debía admitir que esperaba otra reacción ¿qué había pasado con las protestas contra las chicas con las que había pasado la noche y no volvía a ver? ¿El discurso del amor? ¿El del futuro si algo iba mal?

-Si es Kagamin no hay problema –sonrió la pelirrosa.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Por qué no hay problema con ese bastardo?! –y eso definitivamente no se lo esperaba.

-Dai-chan cuida tu vocabulario. Verás, Kagamin es muy buena persona, no podría protestar en contra de él ya que somos amigos, seguramente él es la víctima aquí. Para empezar ¿qué hiciste para acostarte con Kagamin? ¿No le diste nada raro, verdad? Ya que no creo que él sea del tipo de chicos que se acuesta con cualquiera. Además es bastante reservado con ese tipo de cosas. Debe estar hecho un lio por tu culpa.

-Yo no soy cualquiera –protestó Aomine -, y yo no haría algo tan bajo, ¿por quién me tomas, eh Satsuki? ¡¿Un violador?! –Darle algo, ajá ¿drogarlo? ¿Emborracharlo por voluntad? Eso sólo se veía en las películas y en las noticias. ¿Qué le pasaba a Satsuki?

- Espero que no lo seas Dai-chan-y ante ese comentario escuchó un pequeño grito de protesta, se disculpó sin más y prosiguió -. Y me refiero a que no creo que se acueste con cualquiera sin sentir algo por esa persona, a diferencia de otros –y miró a Aomine en reproche–Aunque ¿eso significaría que Kagamin estaría enamorado de Dai-chan? –y pensó un poco al respecto.

-¡¿Ah?! ¡Claro que no!

-¿Sabes quién le gusta a Kagamin?

-Nunca hablamos de eso. Y antes que nada ¿por qué estamos hablando de ese idiota? ¡No pasó nada! Sí, tuvimos un desliz, ¡pero eso no es nada!

-Veamos, quizá hablamos de esto porque te acostaste con él y juegan en el mismo equipo, van a la misma universidad, los domingos vas a postrarte en su sala a comer su deliciosa comida y los miércoles siempre están juntos en la hora de almuerzo, antes del entrenamiento y después del entrenamiento ¿qué se supone que hacen todo el día? –Rió Momoi –Parece que estuvieran saliendo Dai-chan. Kazunarin hacía muchas bromas al respecto.

-Que no le digas así -habló refiriéndose a Takao-, diablos, ¿Sabes lo raro que se oye que le digas así? Y para aclarar, es algo que no debía pasar, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo fue un calentón y pasó. No, no sé quién le interesa a Kagami, ¡pero definitivamente no soy yo! Los miércoles sólo es que nuestros horarios son iguales y ahora vivimos en la misma zona. Y para empezar ¿quién se enamoraría de ese idiota?

-Vaya, ¿no lo sabes? –y Aomine la miró.

-¿Ah?

-Kagamin es muy popular en la universidad. Hay varias chicas que están tras él, aunque es un poco difícil para ellas acercársele –rió –después de todo tiene una mirada intimidante y parece muy serio, aunque en realidad es todo lo contrario. También parece que su comida es algo popular. En estos días un chico atlético, independiente, que sepa cocinar y tenga un aire misterioso es un blanco seguro de muchas personas. Con los chicos acordamos que no les diríamos nada para no ponerlo en aprietos, ya sabes, Kagamin es muy tímido y no sabe lidiar con las chicas y creo que tampoco con los chicos –rió -. Aunque nunca se vio muy interesado en salir con alguna chica de todas formas. Y eso que le presenté a muchas de mis amigas –dijo desilusionada -¿Será que le atraen sólo los chicos? Nunca pensamos en eso.

- ¿Eh?

- Supongo que ahora le presentaré a un par de chicos –Dijo una emocionada Momoi.

- ¡¿Eh?! –levantó la voz Aomine. ¡¿Por qué demonios le presentaría gente a Kagami?! Y para empezar: ¡¿Kagami es gay?! Y fue muy tarde cuando se dio cuenta en realidad lo había dicho en voz alta.

-No grites Dai-chan. Y después de su pequeña aventura ¿Tú no lo eres? Pero considerando que acabas de decirme que no tienes interés alguno en Kagamin y ya que desde hace un tiempo pensamos que le caería bien una novia o bueno, alguien con quién pueda pasar el tiempo, ya sabes, que le haga compañía, le puedo presentar a un par de chicos. Hay muchos que matarían por una noche con Kagamin –simplemente apuntó Momoi –Tetsu-kun me dijo que a veces debe sentirse muy solo y nos preocupa un poco.

-Primero, no soy gay. Segundo, Kagami puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida y ya está lo suficientemente grande como para cuidarse y decidir si se siente sólo o no ó para que ustedes estén intentando que se interese en alguien.

-Eso lo sabemos bien Dai-chan. Pero Kagamin es tan malo relacionándose con la gente que sólo lo ayudamos un poco. Y vaya, quien habla de heterosexualidad cuando tuvo en su cama a un hombre –molestó Momoi.

-Cállate Satsuki. Me largo –dijo un molesto Aomine para después levantarse. Toda esa charla sobre Kagami lo había irritado. Y ahora que lo pensaba en serio ¿Kagami era homosexual? Tendría sentido, pues todas la veces que había ido a su casa y había intentado buscar donde ocultaba su pornografía no había tenido mucho éxito. Kagami también le había dicho que no encontraría esas revistas ya que no existían, pues las veces que se le ocurría ver algo así, tenía una laptop, para qué gastar papel, y tampoco es que se la pasara viendo esas cosas en internet, pues aparentemente no pensaba mucho en ello, pero vamos ¡¿qué clase de chico veinteañero no pensaba en esas cosas, eh?! También, lo único que había en su departamento era comida, maquinas de ejercicio y revistas de la NBA. Nada que delatara la presencia de alguna chica en los alrededores o el interés en alguna.

Y claro, estaba aquella mujer, su entrenadora, Alexandra García si no estaba mal. Tenía un cuerpo monumental y él mismo vio como se le había acercado amistosamente a besarlo muy apasionadamente (aunque debía confesar que eso le había parecido algo fuera de lugar ¿Quién llegaba de viaje a besar a un chico diez años menor?), pero a diferencia de lo que esperó, Kagami sólo grito y le reclamó que dejara de hacer eso, que no estaba bien. Por lo tanto dedujo que no le había agradado ese contacto, aunque a él tampoco, pese a que esa mujer realmente tenía un cuerpo magnífico y quizá ese había sido el motivo; y luego había empezado a mencionar cosas sobre Himuro. Eso tendría que haberle dado una pista de ello.

Pero, entonces ¿Estaría enamorado de Tatsuya? Sí, debía aceptar que ambos se llevaban bien y parecía ser que habían pasado mucho tiempo allá en Estados Unidos donde habían empezado con esa tontería de la hermandad no consanguínea y estas cosas; también Himuro, si bien no era el mejor jugador de la historia, jugaba realmente bien y su tiro fantasma era un reto, aunque nada que él no pudiese manejar después de todo. Y muchas veces se había topado con él en el departamento de Kagami, al parecer tenía una copia de la llave y a veces iba a acompañarlo por la noche ¿quién hacía eso? Y Kagami además, siempre lo trataba de una manera muy peculiar y se la pasaban riendo de tonterías, y sí, admitía que eso lo irritaba en ocasiones. Por otro lado también estaba Tetsu.

Siempre estaban juntos cuando no tenían cosas que hacer. Se llevaban muy bien y siempre parecían estar muy cómodos el uno con el otro. Además, Tetsu siempre lo defendía cuando empezaban a discutir o cuando él mismo intentaba molestar un poco a Tetsu, Kagami saltaba en su defensa. También, ambos se conocían muy bien, ahora que lo pensaba un poco, si alguien preguntaba algún detalle personal del pelirrojo era muy seguro que Tetsu tuviera la respuesta.

Pero, momento ¡¿Por qué diablos estaba pensando en esas tonterías?! Después de todo no le importaba para nada lo que Kagami llegara a hacer con su vida o a quien fuese que llevara a su cama. ¡Claro que no!

Refunfuñó molestó, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía exactamente el por qué estaba molesto ¿Por pensar en cosas así o porque le molestara el pensamiento como tal? ¡Era muy complicado! Se irritó a un más. Lo único que quería era un balón y jugar lo que restaba de la tarde. ¡Definitivamente el baloncesto no era tan complicado! Con ese objetivo en mente simplemente se dirigió a su hogar. Recogería su balón de casa y luego buscaría una cancha en la que podría perderse por horas.

**-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-**

Sonrió con confianza. Ya eran cincuenta y cinco canastas seguidas en muy poco tiempo. Seguramente podría competir contra Midorima en tiros, pues si bien su fuerte no eran los tiros de exterior, debían admitir que los hacía muy bien y hasta quizá podría ganar a ese muchacho tan serio. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, sería muy difícil retarlo ahora que estaban en el mismo equipo y considerando la desagradable personalidad que a veces tenía, sería algo difícil. ¿Quizá chantajear a Takao? Después de todo el pelinegro había desarrollado una gran habilidad de manipulación si se trataba de Midorima. Rió ante ello, pues admitía que a veces sentía celos de la peculiar y cálida relación que estos dos llevaban y aunque muy pocas veces demostraban el gran afecto que se tenían, las miradas que se dirían lo expresaban todo en todo momento. No había necesidad de nada más. Y si bien, él no entendía mucho del tema, realmente envidiaba a esos dos. Pero estaba muy feliz por ellos después de todo.

Botó el balón una vez más y con ese ya eran cincuenta y seis canastas seguidas. También debía admitir que el entrenamiento intensivo de tiros al que los habían sometido estaba dando frutos. Y aunque nadie en el equipo había logrado llegar a encestar cien veces seguidas, (claro, a excepción de Midorima y -aunque lo odiase admitir -Aomine), él estaba muy cerca. Su mayor marca habían sido noventa y nueve encestadas y todas las veces que había llegado a ese número siempre había fallado la número cien por culpa de el estúpido e idiota de Ahomine. ¡Y lo maldecía enormemente por eso! Siempre que llegaba a ese número tenía que escuchar un desagradable comentario y toda su concentración iba a parar al peli azul. Todos bien sabían que él podría llegar a ese número, pero después de todo, no lo lograba hasta ese momento.

Pero no sabía por qué seguía impresionado por ello. Siempre el causante de sus males era ese chico moreno. Y el tan sólo pensar nuevamente en él ocasiono que se sonrojara nuevamente y ¡diablos! Había fallado el tiro.

-¡Agh! –y se tomó de la cabeza poniéndose de cuclillas. Debía dejar de pensar en ello. No es que fuera virgen. Realmente no lo era, de otra forma no habría terminado en la cama de Aomine. Pero aceptaba que esta era la única vez que no podía dejar de martirizarse con ello. Y es que siempre tenía que haber algo mal cuando se trataba del moreno.

-¡Diablos Taiga! No actúes como una quinceañera –se dijo a si mismo sacudiéndose la cabeza y dándose un pequeño golpe antes levantarse de su posición, para tan sólo escuchar un "click" que provenía de su espalda. De inmediato se volteó y se encontró a nada más ni menos que la última persona del universo que quería ver: Aomine Daiki, que en ese momento portaba su teléfono móvil y…

-¿Qué demonios? –dijo un irritado Kagami. ¿Qué se suponía que hacía?

- Una grabación de Bakagami actuando como quinceañera, no podía pedir nada más –sonrió Aomine observando el teléfono. A decir verdad, no esperaba encontrar a nadie en esa cancha, pero a veces olvidaba que en la zona había otro maniático del baloncesto.

-¡¿Eh?! –y en un rápido movimiento intentó atrapar el teléfono. ¡Eso era muy infantil! -¡Dame eso!

-No tan fácil tigre –dio un par de pasos atrás y guardó el teléfono en su chaqueta –Ya que estas aquí, juguemos como siempre Ba-ka-ga-mi –enfatizó muy bien la última palabra.

-Olvídalo –No, aún era muy pronto para tener a Daiki delante de él y actuar con normalidad. ¿Acaso Aomine no tenía vergüenza? Y además ¡¿Qué diablos el pasaba?! Ahora… ahora podía verlas… aquellas marchas que estaban en el cuello del moreno. Él las había hecho, recordaba cada una acompañada del placentero sonido que había salido de los labios de Daiki al hacerlas y como las grandes manos se habían aferrado a su piel. Y, y, no, simplemente empezaba a excitarse ¡¿Qué mierda era eso?! Se giró de inmediato. Se había sonrojado sin querer. Al menos él había tenido el cuidado de cubrir cualquier rastro de esa noche, aunque al parecer a Aomine no le importaba el que alguien viese aquellas marcas o que con ellas muchos supieran lo que había pasado.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué diablos te pasa Bakagami? ¿No eras tú el que venía a suplicarme que jugáramos un uno a uno? –respondió un fastidiado Aomine y después se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó a un lado. Con calma fue tras el balón que Kagami había perdido observando a detalle al pelirrojo. Estaba tenso. Aunque él mismo estaba algo impresionado de sí mismo. Pues cuando había visto a Kagami botar el balón un par de veces parado allí en medio de la cancha, había pensado dar marcha atrás y esperar a que su encuentro fuese totalmente inevitable al día siguiente durante el entrenamiento de la tarde, pero tal pensamiento se esfumó en un par de segundos, justo a tiempo para ver todo el lío que estaba hecho Kagami. ¿Sería su culpa acaso? Pero lo único que se le había antojado hacer en ese momento era grabar todo el drama de Kagami. De alguna forma… le había agradado la idea de que Kagami estuviese así por su culpa.

Tomó el balón y empezó a botarlo con lentitud. Al parecer, recién ahora caía en cuenta que lo que había ocurrido por casualidad sería un problema ¿significaba que no podría volver a jugar con Kagami? Él jamás aceptaría eso, pues aunque nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, él estaba muy agradecido con el pelirrojo ya que había sido el primero que lo había hecho dar el todo en la cancha y con el que había perdido por primera y única vez, después de todo él aún seguía siendo el mejor y nadie podía negarlo.

-Piensa lo que quieras. Me voy –dijo Kagami al ver como Aomine empezaba a botar la pelota, y aunque él mismo en ese momento quería jugar junto a Aomine, debía aceptar que estaba irritado. La actitud de Aomine lo había irritado y no sabía el por qué.

Dio vuelta divisando en los asientos sus pertenencias. La pelota, bueno, luego podía decirle a Kuroko que la recuperara por él ó quizá Aomine la llevaría al entrenamiento al día siguiente, además, tenía aún un par que podrían servir aún si se le antojaba jugar un poco por la noche. Dejó de darle importancia y sin más se dirigió a las graderías. Una vez recogió todo, simplemente planeó marcharse sin dar vuelta o decirle algo más al peli azul, que ahora que lo pensaba, había estado muy callado para su gusto y ahora que prestaba aún más atención, el balón había dejado de botar. No quiso dar vuelta a atrás, pero ahora tenía curiosidad de saber por qué todo ese silencio.

Suspiró y sin más se volteó para averiguar qué diablos ocurría, pero tan sólo se topó con unos profundos orbes azules. Estos lo observaban con determinación e intriga y también estaba esa mueca de fastidio que siempre estaba impresa en el rostro de Aomine.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Exigió el moreno.

-N-nada –Y sí, sabía que había sido un error el preguntarse por Aomine, pero Kagami no se movió ante su cercanía. El más alto se acercó a él unos centímetros más, luego soltó una carcajada y se alejó de Kagami.

-¿Es en serio? –dijo un entretenido Aomine volviendo a rebotar el balón y apartándose unos pasos de Kagami sin dejar de observarlo.

-¿El qué? –y volvió a voltearse totalmente dispuesto a irse. Maldición, ¿Por qué diablos se había sonrojado?

-Que no eres capaz de mirarme a la cara. ¿Significó tanto para ti el estar en mi cama? –dijo en un tono burlón lo último antes de lanzar el balón y encestar a la perfección.

-Cállate –y en ese momento no sabía qué responder. Era cierto, él sabía que para Aomine eso no era la gran cosa. También sabía que él mismo no se había acostado con el moreno por alguna razón en específico, estaba ebrio y necesitaba algo de atención, nada más. Pero aún así la cercanía de Aomine ocasionaba un no sabía qué en él y sin lugar a dudas, su actitud era terrible, tanto que tan solo quería golpearlo en ese momento. Por lo que tan sólo unos segundos después de responder prosiguió –. Al menos tengo la suficiente decencia de preocuparme al respecto. Pero como veo que es una pérdida de tiempo, olvídalo. Además… no eres la gran cosa –sonrió Kagami observándolo de reojo. Sabía muy bien que el mejor punto para atacar a Aomine era su ego. Claro que lo sabía bien después de tantos años de infinitas peleas.

-Vamos Bakagami, no te engañes a ti mismo –bufó Aomine tomando el balón. Él sabía lo bueno que era, incluso en la cama.

-Já, quien no debería engañarse a si mismo eres tu Aho-mine –y lo observó directamente –Ahora que lo recuerdo ¿No fuiste tú quién se desmayó de cansancio? –rió Kagami mofándose de él.

-¿De qué hablas idiota? Tú eras el que suplicaba por más, así que eso simplemente no es posible –aunque debía admitir que no recordaba muy bien en qué momento había perdido la conciencia, pues no estaba muy lúcido después de todo.

-¿Tan seguro estás? Pues bien, como quieras –y ya era suficiente. Ahora esa conversación tomaba un rumbo extraño y debía detenerse. ¿Por qué diablos hablaba de esas cosas en una cancha pública? Sí, siempre que se trataba del moreno algo estaba mal. Se volteó y empezó a caminar decidido a ignorar a Daiki. Sabía que eventualmente tendrían que jugar básquet, pero por ahora lo mejor sería alejarse de ese idiota pues ahora sólo quería realmente golpearlo. Escuchó como el balón volvía a entrar en la canasta y sí, eso sería lo mejor. Suspiró tranquilizándose y antes de poder llegar más lejos empezó a oír un sonido demasiado familiar para su gusto. Era… ¿su teléfono? ¡Su teléfono! ¡Y exactamente Tatsuya! Se detuvo de inmediato, pues ahora ambos muchachos habían desviado la mirada a la chaqueta de Aomine.

-Olvidé que lo traje –Tardó en reaccionar Aomine. Pues ahora Kagami había tomado la chaqueta de Aomine, buscado el teléfono y ahora lo tenía en son de devolver la llamada que se había cortado.

Aomine pensó que en realidad pensaba dárselo a Tetsu, ya que no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con el pelirrojo, aunque de todas formas ya daba igual, tenía que devolvérselo en algún momento. No dijo nada, al parecer Kagami no quería hablar con él y no podía culparlo de ser tan estúpido y no poder lidiar con algo de sexo ocasional. Tomó el balón intentando volver a concentrarse para botar, aunque no pudo dejar de escuchar la conversación

-Tatsuya –sonrió Kagami y Aomine ahora prestó aún más atención. ¿Qué demonios quería el pelinegro?

-Sí, sí, ahora está bien. Estoy camino a casa… De todas formas tienes la llave –Y Aomine nuevamente se preguntó a sí mismo por qué ese nombre le causaba tanta repulsión. Sabía que no era racional, pero aún así, había algo en Tatsuya que no lo dejaba en paz.

-Claro que puedes usar la ducha –y volvió a escuchar una risa de parte de Kagami. ¿Ahora Tatsuya se bañaba y dormía con Kagami? ¡¿Qué dem-?!

-Espero puedas invitarme un poco ya que lo traes encima, ya me lo imagino –y nuevamente una alegre carcajada de Kagami. Aomine en ese momento no supo por qué lo hizo, se acercó con lentitud sin dejar de escuchar la risa de Kagami, y antes de poder arrepentirse ya tenía el teléfono del pelirrojo entre sus manos para tan sólo decir:

-Estamos en camino, espero haya suficiente para ambos – y cortó la llamada. Sí, no sabía por qué lo había hecho, pero lo había hecho. Oyó la protesta de Kagami en ese momento, pero poco le importó. Tomó su chaqueta, tomó el balón y los gritos seguían atormentando sus pensamientos.

-Andando –dijo sin más Aomine.

-¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?! ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡¿Andando a dónde?! –protestó Kagami.

- A tu departamento por supuesto.

-Imbécil, no te atrevas a venir. ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! Es suficiente de ti y tu actitud de mier- y antes de poder terminar la frase sólo sintió una escurridiza lengua acariciar la suya, mientras Aomine lo sostenía de la playera acercándolo a él. No supo qué decir, no sabía qué estaba pasando ni cuánto duro ese contacto, sólo logró procesar unas últimas palabras.

-Cállate, vamos a tu departamento –y como si nada Aomine empezó a caminar sin inmutación en su expresión. Realmente se preguntaba por qué necesitaba llegar con pelirrojo allí si sabía de memoria el camino. Bostezó sin voltear y empezando a caminar, pero más importante… estaba perdiendo la cordura y ahora, el gran Aomine Daiki, sabía que había cometido la mayor locura de su vida y está no había terminado todavía...

**Continuará**

* * *

Mil disculpas por la demora, ¡fueron dos meses! Esto que planeaba salir en dos semanas lol. Me disculpo enormemente por el retraso pero he tenido ciertas dificultades y quería estructurar un poco qué sería de la historia, lo que me llevó algo de tiempo pues sólo planee el one shot (¿).

Muchas gracias a todos los comments, followers y favs del fic! Me hacen inmesamente feliz. No imaginé que atraería tanto la historia. ¡Pero me alegra mucho eso! En fin, pronto también sacaré un shot, necesito tener un one-shot de ellos XD. En fin. Muchas gracias por el apoyo n3n


End file.
